legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZapDragonMeteor
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Out of Bounds page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki TOS and the 'Manual of Style. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 03:31, June 20, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. mastbs how is it u know mastbs, ive seen him a lot but as a rank one. Drigle 12:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) He is a freind of mine in LU, also he is rank 3 not 1. weid, i saw him fighting ronin as a rank one.... musta been a glitch It was no glitch, i'm a rank three now..04:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) cape files can you give me the thing to find those cape pics? please? Drigle, aka Dagg, master of Paradox 02:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry but me and my freinds use it personally for our own use, though i think jamesster sent it to us so he may be able to send it to you. Mythran Messages I deleted your Mythran Messages page because it is extraneous and not necessary. Mythran Messages are simply messages that appear when a Mythran takes action, and this information can go easily on the Mythran page. Funny that you should reference a jetpack page in your comparison, since a jetpack page does ''not exist; in fact, two jetpack pages were deleted by Mythrun because we don't have pages for individual items. Nor do we have pages for letters sent to players' Mailbox, nor do we have pages for individual Macro codes. Since you are concerned about the "lost hard work", here is the content on the page: :Mythran Messages are messages sent out by the Mythran that are used as server messages or to alert you of a mute or warning for your actions. Twice before a message LEGO denies they sent saying "Sup fool, just wanna say hi!" has been sent out. As Mythran Messages are a feature exclusive to Mythrans, this information best belongs on the Mythran page, not on its own separate page. Similarly, the jetpack information would belong on the Neck Items page, the letters on the Mailbox page, and the invisibility on the Macro page. --PeabodySam 02:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That is not the work i spent on the pae, i had over 900 charactrs about to add when it said the page does not exist.ZapDragonMeteor 20:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I am sorry, then, for there is nothing I can do to help. I can only suggest that, from now on, you make sure you save your work in a program like Microsoft Word before trying to publish a page, especially when the page's future is put into doubt by someone nominating your page for deletion. I would suggest working on this in a Sandbox article, but seeing as information could just go on the Mythran page, just add as much as you can remember to that page instead. --PeabodySam 20:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Remember me? I'm Pokeman114! The world is full of legos. I built a wall! 21:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC)